


Secret Admirers and Sleepless Nights

by overbored



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Love Notes, M/M, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overbored/pseuds/overbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz resorts to love poetry after struggling to sleep, and Simon thinks he has a secret admirer. </p><p> </p><p>A valentines day fic for @rosebudbxtch (on tumblr) </p><p>from your snowbaz secret valentine (@aglixnbysweater on tumblr and @overbored on ao3) ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirers and Sleepless Nights

Baz couldn’t sleep. He’d been lying in bed just staring at the roof for hours now. But every time he closed his eyes the same blue eyes, bronze curls and moles drifted into his mind. They used to be his salvation. Now he needed salvation from them. It drove him insane. This wanting. He thought that having Simon to himself would reduce it. Knowing Simon was his would make it simmer down to something manageable. But it was a monster, and the more he fed it, the hungrier it grew. 

He had to do something. Something to satisfy the hunger, the wanting, the needing. Something to at least dull the aching in his chest. Kicking the covers off his legs, Baz jolted upright suddenly, overcome by a sudden feeling that he couldn’t quite put his finger on, call it inspiration. He had to put it into words. He rummaged through the dark, trying to find a pen and something to write on. Anything. The pen wasn’t so hard to find. He had one lying on his desk. What he could write on was another story. He was frantically looking now; the inspiration was flowing through him. Pulsating in his veins like electrical currents through wires. But the circuit wasn’t complete and he needed to write or he would spark into flames. And it was a well known fact that vampires are extremely flammable. He finally found something. An old napkin. It was from Simon’s favourite take-out. It’d been left in the couch from one of their movie nights. A faint smile drifted across his face. Or maybe it was a trick of the moonlight. Baz rarely smiled, but Simon was his weakness, and even remembering fond memories between them warmed his frosted heart enough to bring light into his eyes. 

When dawn finally broke through the thin curtains of Baz’s apartment, he finally acknowledged the mess he’d made at 1am. Being a usually neat person, this mess was uncommon for Baz but he’d grown accustomed to the mess from spending so much time at Simon and Penny’s “eclectic” apartment. And now he felt comfortable in it. If Simon were to see him now, wallowing in his mess and loneliness. He let out a weak, breathy chuckle and let the sunlight swallow him.

♥♥♥

It was Friday night, and that meant movie nights at Baz’s place. Sometimes it would just be Baz and Simon, and sometimes Penny would come, and once every so often she would bring Micah too. Tonight it was just Penny and Simon coming. The movie nights were a comforting constant in all of the gang’s lives and followed the same routine every night. Each member would nominate a movie, they would vote, and then they would order take out from the same Chinese take-out. It was Simon’s favourite, and Baz although he was not always fond of Chinese, liked it now for the sake of Simon. If Penny and Micah were around, Baz would eat after they left, or if he was particularly hungry, he would eat in the kitchen with his back facing the wall. But when it was just Simon, they ate together. 

It was 6pm, and that meant Simon and Penny would be at the door anytime soon. Baz didn’t know when to expect Simon and Penny, as they had very odd cycles of being very late and very early. At quarter to seven, Simon and Penny arrived.  
“You’re late.” Baz observed.  
“At least I wasn’t months late to school because I was kidnapped by fucking numpties.” Simon teased. Penny let out a choked laugh, and Baz suppressed a smile, by scowling.  
“That was different.” He muttered, whilst opening the door wide to let them inside.  
Penny went straight for the couch, and turned on Netflix, whilst Simon idled up to Baz to snuggle into is arm.  
“How are you?” He murmured, kissing his neck softly.  
“Missing you, mainly.” Baz whispered back. Before they could continue, Penny spun around.  
“Come on lovebirds. I’m hungry.” She yelled. Simon always insisted on ordering the take out, but the others let him because he was the only one so invested in it. Even so, he always ordered the same thing. 

♥♥♥

It was 12pm, and the movie night was officially over. Simon had gone back to his apartment with Penny, as she insisted it was not safe for her to catch a cab alone in the night. Baz didn’t want to be mean; but he felt like holding Simon and not letting him go. He had known that as soon as Simon left, he would have that aching feeling in his chest again. 

“Penny,” Simon called as he wandered into the apartment, “did you see who delivered the take out today?”  
“Umm, no. Why do you care?” Penny frowned, wondering why Simon would care who delivered the take out.  
“No reason.” Simon dismissed her quickly. Penny knew something was up, although Simon was random, he would never mention something like this without a purpose. She pounced on him, and put her hands on his shoulders, looking in the eye.  
“Simon Snow, you will tell me now what is going on with the chinese take out delivery man or you will not live to see the dawn.” She demanded. Simon froze for a second, calculating the risk. But it didn’t take long for him to remember that he was no longer a mage, and Penny was, and a powerful one too.  
“I, uhhh, I think I… I think I have a secret admirer.” He murmured, his pale cheeks flushing. Penny frowned.  
“Are you joking? Simon? You do not have a secret admirer! Aleister Crowley Simon. What in the heavens made you think that?” She laughed. Simon paused, and looked at Penny seriously, he pulled a napkin from his back pocket.  
“I’m not joking. They even wrote me a love poem. On napkin. From my favourite restaurant. We need to find them Penny.” He said with a determined glint in his eye. Penny folded her arms and sighed deeply.  
“Simon, you have a boyfriend. He loves you, you love him. I know you miss the adventure, but I think you should forget about this whole incident. How do you even know the love poem was for you? Don’t you think that’s a bit self-centred? I know you used to be the chosen one but not every thing is about you anymore.” She ranted, the tiredness showing in her voice. Simon wrinkles his forehead confused and hurt.  
“Wow Penny. I only know it’s about me because it says my name. And yes, I do miss the adventure. Adjusting to this new life has been hard for me, but I didn’t know you felt that way.”  
“I’m sorry Simon. I’m tired. I’ll help you find your secret admirer. But can we wait until tomorrow, it’s late now.” 

So began the search for Simon’s secret admirer. They decided the logical place to begin the search would be at the takeout where they ordered from as that was where the napkin was from. Baz called while Simon and Penny were at the restaurant. Penny picked up while Simon was attempting to drop ‘subtle’ hints to the staff.  
“Hey Baz,” She said casually.  
“Hi Penny. Is Simon with you? He’s not picking up his calls.” Baz mused with a disappointed tone. Penny oblivious, responded with the same energy.  
“Yeah… I’ll get him. We’re just at that chinese place where we got takeout from last night.”  
“Wait, Penny. Since when do you and Simon eat there?” Baz questioned. Penny froze, and stammered a bit.  
“Since today. What’s wrong with it Baz? Simon just happens to like chinese food.” She said, a little too hurriedly and too defensive to be a truth.  
“Put Snow on.” Baz snapped. Penny could his hear is betrayal and anger through is voice.  
‘You might have to tell him.’ She mouthed to Simon.  
“Baz! Hiiiii.” Simon bubbled, overenthusiastically.  
“Drop the act Snow. What’s going on? Why are you having takeout for lunch? At 11am?” Baz grumbled, clearly frustrated. Simon stumbled through some careless excuses, but could not forget the way Baz had called him Snow. He hadn’t done that since high school, when they were not this affectionate. So he gave in.  
“I’m trying to find my secret admirer.” Simon rushed out, Baz could basically hear the blush in his voice. 

“Your secret admirer? Are you joking Simon?” Baz scoffed, although he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. Simon was his.  
“That’s what Penny said too. Are you doubting my charms and excellent looks?” Simon said as a joke. But Baz was certainly not joking when he responded with,  
“No Simon. Your charms and excellent looks are certainly very alluring. I’ll leave you to find this secret admirer.” Simon couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, knowing that Baz, had called him Simon twice after calling him Snow. 

♥♥♥

Baz hadn’t had this little faith in his relationship with Simon since Watford. He’d meant it when he’d said he’d never leave Simon, but he was beginning to worry that Simon would leave him. He knew that Simon had been having trouble to adjusting to his new life, without magic, without being the chosen one, without the adventure and also the comfort of Watford. The secret admirer was threatening to Baz as well. For as long as the secret admirer was a secret, and possibly after, this secret admirer would be in the back of Simon’s mind constantly. He was obsessed with conspiracies, and this for Simon was another conspiracy. He’d also hinted to Simon about Valentines day, and Simon had acted like he was totally oblivious to the fact that it existed. 

There were a few solutions to this ‘problem’ that Baz could see. One of the solutions with the least possible implications was to simply call Penny. The only sacrifice Baz would have to make for that, was his own pride. But his relationship with Simon was in jeopardy and he would sacrifice anything to save that boy (and his relationship with him). 

After receiving a rather odd phone call from Baz, Penny was a little concerned. She hadn’t been particularly fond of Baz during her time at Watford. Getting to know him over the time that they’d been out of school had been enjoyable. Although, sometimes, she still felt unwelcome, almost as if Baz was threatened by her close relationship with Simon. But now it had seemed as if he’d swallowed his pride and accepted the fact that she really did know Simon like the back of her left hand. He was worried about this secret admirer, and how Simon was obsessing over him/her. He was also worried about Valentines Day. She told him everything she knew about the secret admirer, and how he had written love poetry for Simon. She’d had to stifle a laugh when Baz had remarked, rather passionately, that if Simon wanted poetry, he could give him poetry. Then she’d told Baz to not worry about Valentines Day, and that she would drop hints to Simon about it. 

Baz had been comforted by Penny’s phone call. With Valentines Day in Penny’s hands for the time being, all he had to do was show Simon that he could give him everything that the secret admirer could. That started with the poetry. The adventure could come later. 

“Simon!” Penny called, wandering into Simon’s bedroom. Where Simon lay staring at the napkin. He was murmuring to himself, something about recognizing the handwriting.  
“You need to stop obsessing over this stupid love poem and think about valentines day.” She snapped. She’d had enough of this secret admirer business, and it was a short high from life, which Simon would be snapped back into after it was all over, and he’d be in it without Baz, if he kept up like this.  
“Valentines Day?” He mumbled. Almost as if tasting the words in his mouth for the first time.  
“Yes. It’s this Sunday. What are you doing with Baz?” Simon then began to freak out. He hadn’t planned anything, he had completely forgotten it existed or when it was, and he totally ignored Baz’s hints. Penny being the awesome friend she was, helped Simon plan a date with Baz. She texted Baz after, VDay sorted- S will pick up at 5. 

♥♥♥

While Baz had been writing his poem he’d been struck with an awesome idea, one to address the second problematic characteristic of the secret admirer, the adventure and conspiracy. He’d set up a treasure hunt for Simon on Valentines Day. With romantic clues and everything, and then appear at Simon’s door at 5pm. 

 

♥♥♥

Valentines Day had arrived, and Baz was waiting in apprehension for 5pm to come around. He wanted to see what Simon had thought of the treasure hunt, which he’d spent the two previous days setting up. 

Simon had been chasing clues all day, when one of the clues, which he assumed was near the end. Totally stumped. He stared at the writing for a few minutes, before the words began to blur. All he saw was the slope and twists and curls. They were oddly familiar. He grabbed his phone.  
“Penny. I need you to find the note from the secret admirer. Right now. Bring it to me. I’m in the bakery that sells the scones just like Watford.”  
“Simon, it’s valentines day. I thought we’d agreed to let this go. I’m with Micah. ” She sighed.  
“I have. I mean, I am. It’s for Baz, Penny, it’s important. Please do this for me.” He heard her whisper something to Micah.  
Sure enough, 15minutes later, Penny had arrived at the bakery. Simon had since solved the clue and was itching to move on. But as soon as he saw the poem something inside him clicked. It took him two short seconds to glance between the two notes to glance between them and then he was out of the shop and running down the street. Penny shrugged at Micah.

♥♥♥

It was 4pm and Baz was getting ready for Simon to pick him up. He’d been so full of apprehension all day that he hadn’t been able to sit still. All of a sudden, he was snapped out of his dream like state by frantic knocking at his door. He pulled on a shirt and shuffled over to the door. Standing in front of him was a rather disheveled, rather breathless but still extremely handsome, Simon Snow.  
“Aleister Crowley, what are you doing here Snow? I thought you said 5.” Baz said, surprised.  
“It was you. You wrote this.” He breathed out heavily. While out of his back pocket he pulled the poem that Baz had written on that sleepless night. Baz stared in disbelief.  
“How’d you get that?” He choked out. Simon sucked in another breath.  
“I found it, in the couch, thought it was from the take out, thought I had a secret admirer.” He panted.  
“You thought that I was your secret admirer?” Baz laughed, he felt so free, so light, he really had Simon all to himself.  
“Crowley, you’re one big mess. And guess what? I love you for it.” Baz whispered into Simon’s neck. Simon nudged his head up to reach Baz’s lips. Then they were kissing. Baz remembered to slam the door in the chaos, but that’s about the only thing he remembered for the whole night.


End file.
